In Love With The Darkness
by xXDarkBloomxBaltorXx
Summary: This story is about Bloom and Stella. Bloom feels that the darkness has returned for it's revenge...what would they do?
1. Chapter 1

Stella was walking to Bloom's room when she heard a scream:

_-Bloom! What's wrong! _Stella said scared.

_-I saw I figure…someone that looked exactly like me! _Bloom said really scared.

_-Okay Okay, sit down and calm down!_ _Tell me what you saw._ Stella said.

_-I saw this strange figure that looked at me, kinda looked like me…in a strange way, BUT it looked the opposite of me… _Bloom said.

_-Hmm…you're saying it was the opposite of you and kinda looked like you, huh? Well, according to my calculations, maybe—_ But she got cut up by Bloom.

_-Stella, you're telling me that you're doing MATH! Congratulations! _ Bloom said…pretending to be happy.

_-Bloom, please let me finish! I was trying to tell you that maybe darkness has returned! _Stella said, finally finished.

_-You mean that I'm gonna be dark again! _Bloom said, more scared.

_-Maybe…_ Stella said, thinking

Then Bloom walked to the window and she finally said:

_-What should we do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so if you guys find the last chapter interesting, so were cool right? xD So, here's the next one!**

The girls were in class. Everything was normal until Bloom screamed again.

"_What's wrong Bloom?" _Musa said.

"_I-I saw it again!" _Bloom said with a scared face.

"_Oh gosh, here we go again!" _Stella said.

"_I'm serious Stella! What am I going to do?" _Bloom said, almost in tears.

"_Girls? What's wrong?" _Palladium said.

"_Let me explain professor. Bloom early this morning saw a figure that looked exactly like her. The only weird thing is that it was Bloom's opposite." _ Stella explained.

"_Hmm…the opposite of Bloom…" _Palladium said.

"_This is weird…"" _Tecna said.

"_Bloom, since you're with Stella, you can skip class and go outside. The rest of you stay!" _Palladium said.

"_Thanks professor!" _Bloom said, overjoyed.

**While outside in Magix…**

"_Mmh…I don't know Stella. What's wrong with me?" _Bloom asked.

"_Bloom, don't worry! You're with me! I'm never letting you down…you're my best friend." _Stella said.

"_Thanks!" _Bloom said in tears.

"_You should probably go now…" _ Bloom said.

"_Why?" _Stella said confused.

"_Just do it…I want some time alone." _Bloom said…about to think of something.

"_Well...okay.." _Stella said, taking the last bus of Magix.

**You're probably wondering why Bloom said that to Stella…well if you want to know, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! xD I promise I'll do it! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so yeah…this is the biggest chapter yet! :D I really hope you think my story is like wow! :S Anyways…I'm gonna shut up now! :/**

Bloom was now alone. Stella was in Alfea. Bloom was thinking about what was wrong with her soul until…:

"_I see you!" _Bloom said.

"_Come Bloom, take my hand…" _a whisper talked.

"_Who said that!" _

"_It's me, Dark Bloom!"_

"_Oh no! This is not good!" _Bloom said.

"_Don't be scared…I'm in front of you!" _

Bloom took her hand and it didn't turned out as she was hopping for…it turned her dark.

"_Ahh! I'm back for revenge!"_ Bloom said laughing evil.

"_That's right Bloom! Now…Baltor wants you to come with him!" _Her evil side explained.

"_Ba-Baltor?"_

"_Yes. Baltor! He loves you more than ever!"_

"_He loves me?"_

And there it was, that feeling that Bloom loved the most…Baltor! But in that moment, Bloom didn't knew it, but her heart wasn't completely full of darkness.

"_But wait. I still need to see my friend Stella…"_

"_Agh…just as I suspected! Your heart is still with a little part of light! To be a complete dark fairy, your heart must be full of darkness!" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I just explained!"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Come with me…"_

**The dark creature took Bloom to a dark room and locked her up, so that she could not escape.**

"_Don't worry sweetie. I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just gonna put a spell on you"_

"_What kind of a spell!"_

"_A dark spell. So that it can turn your heart in full darkness. In that way, you can be a complete dark fairy"_

**Bloom trusted the creature once again, with no hope.**

"_Lay down Bloom and close your eyes.." _The creature explained.

Bloom layed down and closed her eyes.

"_Feel the spell run through your body! Feel your heart regain it's darkness again! Feel it!"_

Bloom opened her eyes, but there was something different about her eyes. Her eyes were no longer blue, they were in the form of cat eyes.

"_Ahahah! I'm back! It's good to be in the dark side again!" _Bloom said laughing.

"_Yes! The spell worked! So, Bloom, are you ready?" _The creature said, offering her hand to Bloom.

"_Yes. I am ready!"_

"_But first you must transform into your Winx!"_

Bloom nodded and shouted:

"_MAGIC WINX!"_

We girls are the Winx, energy created our magic powers, we'll defeat the evil named the trix! We're the new ones, we're the Winx!

"_You're ready! Let's go!_

**The creature led Bloom to Baltor.**

"_Hello Bloom. We meet again!" _Baltor said. _"You seem a little nervous, don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you!" _

The creature has left the room, so Bloom and Baltor were left alone.

"_So tell me, Bloom. How did you feel when you came back to the darkness?" _Baltor asked.

Bloom didn't answered for a minute, until she finally said.

"_It felt…..powerful.." _Bloom said, in a tone of sad.

"_What's wrong Bloom? You seem sad" _Baltor asked, walking to Bloom.

Silence fell in the room. Baltor was in front of Bloom, his hands were on Bloom's face. Baltor couldn't help it. She was beautiful.

"_No-nothing's wrong…"_

"_Tell me"_

"_Nothing, it's just that…I …" Bloom didn't know what to say after that. _

Baltor left Bloom and starred at her for some time. Dang, she was beautiful. Her eyes were awfully beautiful. Baltor took her face with his hands and made her look at him.

"_What if…" _Balor said.

Bloom couldn't help but stare at him. Bloom could actually feel the love. Baltor attached slowly Bloom's face to him. There lips were getting closer, but Bloom couldn't help it. She kissed Baltor deeply into his mouth. There she finally felt it, the love between the two of them.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :P The last part, I want it to be romantic :S I'm random sometimes. .. :D I hope you guys want to see more of it … If you hate it, it's okay ;) I respect your opinion. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, PM me ! :D thanks! Love yaa! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Battle

**This chapter includes the Trix :D enjoy! I was inspired by The Trading Yesterday band! The first part is about the song: Revolution :P yes, that's Stella thinking.**

_Open up my eyes, To dreams that should have died.  
I was made for more than this._

Stella was flying for hours. She was exhausted. _I will not give up, not right now. _She couldn't take it anymore, she landed on the floor really exhausted.

"Oh, Bloom! Where are you now?" Stella said, exhausted.

"Hahaha! We meet again!" a voice said behind her back.

"_I know that voice…it's Icy!" _Stella thought.

Icy knocked Stella down with Ice Crystals. Stella looked back at them.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked. "Where are Darcy and Stormy?"

"Right here sweetie!" Darcy said.

"Rising Sun Burst!" Stella screamed and hit Icy.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" Darcy said. Stella took a few steps back and tried to fly, but her wings were too weak.

"Darkness Ray!" Darcy said.

"Shield Of Light!" Stella said, creating a shield in front of her.

Stella was very angry at that moment.

"Beast of the sun…I COMMAND THAT YOU KILL THIS WITCHES! I COMMAND YOU!" Stella screamed in anger.

The spell was so power full, it destroyed the witches. Stella fell on the floor, feeling very weak. _I don't know if I can continue…but I have to._

**Back at Alfea**

"I wonder how's Stella doing?" Musa said.

"I sure hope she's fine" Flora said.

"Me too…I just hope that nothing goes wrong!" Layla said.

"She has her Enchantix power girls, don't worry!" Tecna said.

"Yeah she does. Let's not worry about it..okay girls?" Musa said.

"Yeah lets!" The girls said all together.

_Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side…._

"Come on Stella" Stella said to herself "Get up! You have to say your best friend! She's in danger"

Bloom was thinking of all the things Stella has done for her, and the fights she's had with her, stupid thoughts that came to her mind, while she didn't mean it. _The first time we met, you saved my life, and so did I…where did I go wrong with you Stella? You're the best thing that has ever happened to me._

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Baltor asked, making Bloom scream.

"Don't do that, you scared me!" Bloom screamed to Baltor "You better KNOCK before entering"

"Sorry my dear Bloom" Baltor said.

"Don't you sorry me!" You'll pay for what you have made me!" Bloom said in anger.

In some way, the spell she had on was slowly dissolving, in some way. Looks like Bloom's anger is slowly making the spell disappear. But it was just a compliment.

"I'm getting closer" Stella said to herself. Approaching Cloud Tower, which she was getting closer to it, and closer to saving Bloom.

_Como si fuera mi ultimo día, voy a luchar con mis sueños, mostrando a los míos cuanto los quiero._

_Like if it were my last day, I'm gonna fight with my dreams, showing my love ones how much I love them._

Stella arrived to the inside of Cloud Tower.

"Finally, I'm here! Bloom, please be here!" Stella said to herself, hopping that Bloom was still here.

Baltor sensed a presence coming along.

"Bloom, your stupid friend Stella is here! Are you ready?" Baltor asked.

"Yes! I'm ready"

Stella reached Bloom and Baltor. Noticing that Bloom changed appearance, she didn't think that this was gonna be hard.

"Please Bloom! Listen to me!" Stella said to Bloom, almost about to cry.

"You don't have to tell me anything! The thing that you have to be worried is about YOUR LIFE!" Bloom said, throwing a fire ball directly to Stella, knocking her down to the floor.

"BLOOM! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Stella said angry and crying. "Please, I've come here to save you, not to fight you! You're my best friend, I would never replace you with anyone else! When we first met, you saved my life! You discovered you were a fairy! You met me first! And at that moment, I knew that you were a special person!" Stella finally said all the words she wanted to say to Bloom since she met her.

Bloom listened to those words carefully. They were true. All that she has done for Stella, and Stella to her. How she was sorry. All that thinking made the spell broke at last!

"STELLA!" Bloom screamed, crying and running to hug her best friend in the whole world. "I'm SO sorry! You are right, you ARE my best friend. No, you're not my best friend…"

At that moment, Stella's face of happiness turned into a frown…

"You're more than that, you're like my sister!" Bloom said.

"Really?" Stella said crying.

"Yes, and I love you with all my heart!"

At that moment, both of them destroyed Baltor for once, and flew home.

_May I?_

**Well, that's pretty much it! Yes, songs used: Revolution by Trading Yesterday, The Climb by Miley Cyrus, Ultimo Día (The Last Day) by Tercer Cielo (Third Sky) and May I by Trading Yesterday. The song Ultimo Día is a Spanish song from my country and the May I? part is the end of the May I song! That song makes me cry! Any new ideas? PM me! :D Hope you liked this chapter! Review please! ~xXDBxBXx~**


End file.
